


I dare u to kiss me

by Tartareuguines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (supposed) friends to lovers, Best Friends, Brotheragem, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Party, alternative universe, desafio do beijo, e ela ataca novamente, eles realmente estão descobrindo sentimentos novos, era pra ser um fluffy mas eu perdi o controle, johnny ur the best, kiss challenge, markchan, markhyuck, outra bomba, são boiolinhas um pelo outro e ficam mais ainda depois de se beijarem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartareuguines/pseuds/Tartareuguines
Summary: DongHyuck e Mark são melhores amigos desde pequenos. Cresceram juntos, estudam juntos, toda e qualquer oportunidade de incluir um ao outro em suas coisas era bem aproveitada e a maioria das pessoas se confundia se os dois eram apenas o que diziam ser ou se já tinham cruzado aquela linha. Os dois rapazes sempre se disseram héteros e realmente tinham interesse em meninas. Isso não é segredo. Se estão sempre tão convictos de suas posições, não teria problema algum em enfrentar um desafio do beijo só na brotheragem, não é mesmo? Era só um beijo.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I dare u to kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOOOOOOOOO GOIÁS  
> tudo bom? então eu escrevi essa coisinha aqui que era pra ser uma coisa e virou outra. Vocês se lembram daquela live que o mark escolheu a fantasia do DongHyuck e usou uma parecida? Então, eu meio que me inspirei nisso.  
> É a primeira fic do NCT que eu posto aqui e do meu couple do coração, markhyuck, tenho uns outros 5 plots deles que vão ficar por aí mesmo porque eu vivo atolada em histórias.  
> Eu quis postar essa porque eu tava com saudade de uma fanfic assim e queria estrear com markhyuck no ao3 também  
> nossa markhyuck passa uma vibe casados pra mim que eu não consigo explicar  
> espero que quem for ler goste, e boa leitura

DongHyuck era um cara de boa, tranquilo, cuca fresca. Um cara extrovertido, simpático, sempre disposto a puxar papo com quem fosse na rua só pra saber das fofocas do bairro. Não que fosse fofoqueiro, preferia se chamar de curioso, mas era sempre bom ter alguma informação a ser trocada na mesa do bar enquanto jogava cartas com seus amigos.   
Naquele dia não foi diferente, a primeira notícia do dia que estava rolando era sobre uma festa a fantasia que teria na vizinhança no final de semana. Veja bem, se DongHyuck se dava bem com todos, ele tinha contatos, se ele tinha contatos, ele havia sido convidado para a festa e ele podia dizer que gostava bastante, se lhe fosse permitido.  
Johnny foi pessoalmente à sua casa tomar um refri e jogar na roda que queria uma comemoração pelo fim das aulas e a conversa terminou com um sorriso cúmplice entre os dois, que estavam a fim até mesmo de receber uma visitinha da polícia no meio da noite. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para que depois de um ano tão caótico finalmente pudessem ter uma diversão mais intensa. A ideia nem era chamar muitas pessoas, só os amigos mais próximos.   
Saiu de casa junto com Johnny, no rumo da casa de esquina, e viu o amigo seguir na direção contrária, sabendo que ele iria para outras outras casas fazer exatamente a mesma coisa e deixar tudo no esquema para sexta a noite.  
Seria mais fácil apenas mandar uma mensagem no grupo criado, mas Johnny sabia que nem todo mundo olharia e a chance de entrarem penetras na festa era bem alta, coisa que ele não queria, já que declaradamente seria algo mais intimista.   
Tocou a campainha, torcendo para que Mark estivesse em casa, não estava afim de ficar na sua própria quando tinha o canadense e seu quarto com videogame e violão e tinha um sério interesse em passar o dia enchendo o saco daquele que chamava de melhor amigo. Eles acabavam saindo para comer em lugares diferentes e isso agradava muito ao mais novo, porque Mark sabia todos os bons points. Mas o foco de sua visita naquele dia era organizar a festa, já que Mark, querendo ou não, estaria presente.   
E ele e DongHyuck seriam os responsáveis pelo carregamento de bebidas. Ou seja, não seriam poucos os que terminariam a festa em coma alcoólico no hospital, muito provavelmente.  
Mark abriu a porta de toalha, com os cabelos molhados e bagunçados, claramente ainda sonolento porque naquele dia não tiveram aula e pôde dormir até mais tarde. A luz bateu contra a pele clara de seu tronco magro e com alguns músculos e DongHyuck era hétero mas não era cego. Seu melhor amigo era bonito, mas além de bonito ele era gostoso também, ele só não falaria isso em voz alta.  
— Hyuck, bom dia.  
— Acho mais fácil falar boa tarde, né, Mark?  
— Entra… Quer alguma coisa? — disse, dando passagem para o amigo. Fechou a porta e foi em direção ao próprio quarto, já que não estava muito afim de ficar passando frio só de toalha. DongHyuck o seguiu depois de pegar uma água na cozinha, o dia estava quente.   
— O rolê é o seguinte: vai ter uma festa na casa do Johnny no fim de semana e ele chamou o pessoal todo, isso inclui a gente e eu já organizei com ele de nós dois levarmos as bebidas.  
Estavam os dois no quarto, com DongHyuck sentado na cama, com as pernas cruzadas e os braços para trás e Mark na porta do guarda-roupas colocando uma bermuda e as meias longas que gostava.  
— Que dia?  
— Sexta agora.  
— Você já quer comprar as coisas?  
— Não, deixa pra quinta mesmo. Hoje eu quero só jogar.  
— Só jogar? — perguntou Mark, meio desconfiado.  
— Você acha que eu vivo de farra, mas é sério, estou precisando relaxar.   
— Relaxar da festa da semana passada só se for.  
— Você me conhece tão bem, Mark… Mas, sério, era seu plano pra hoje ou você vai sair?  
— Não, vou ficar de boa. Mais tarde a gente pode bater um podrão.  
— Não é má ideia. — disse com um sorriso cúmplice.  
Desceram as escadas rumando a sala e como a tarde estava parada, restava-os jogar ou cantar e tocar violão. Se muito, planejar o que comprariam de acordo com a lista de convidados.  
Os dois Lee’s tinham se conhecido aos dez anos de idade quando primeiro Mark se mudou com sua família para a vizinhança onde Hyuck morava e como a mãe do mais novo foi à casa do canadense dar boas vindas, logo descobriram que Mark estava matriculado no mesmo colégio que Hyuck e isso se tornou um excelente motivo para que os dois passassem a ir juntos para o colégio.  
Com o passar do tempo, Mark passou a ser a parte sensata de DongHyuck assim como o último passou a ser a parte ajuizada de Mark. Os dois juntos eram os melhores amigos conhecidos por toda a escola e a vizinhança por serem inseparáveis, assim como tinham até mesmo as chaves um da casa do outro, DongHyuck somente não a usava tanto porque pelo menos em umas três tentativas de surpreender o amigo, acabou sendo surpreendido por ele se masturbando. E para evitar mais constrangimentos como passar o resto da semana pensando no pênis e no corpo bonito do amigo, ele preferia tocar a campainha.  
Tinham seu próprio tráfico de tarefas desde o 6º ano e qualquer coisa que precisassem podiam mensagem que eles tentavam resolver juntos. Como na vez em que DongHyuck queria sair para tomar sorvete; Mark fingiu desmaiar para fugir da enfermaria e fugir junto. Ou da vez em que balões de camisinha atrás do quadro e prontinhos para estourar.  
Andavam tão grudados que todo mundo chegava a perguntar se eles namoravam ou algo do tipo, mas a resposta era sempre a mesma: não, somos só amigos.  
A questão é que, querendo ou não, eles davam muitos motivos para que as perguntas surgissem, como o fato de dormirem na casa um do outro pelo menos três vezes na semana. Ficavam a tarde para jogar ou ver um filme, quem sabe até estudar e ia ficando tarde ao ponto da única resposta possível ser “dorme aí, suas coisas estão aí já mesmo”, então não havia muita saída, correto?  
Também existia o fato de estarem sempre fisicamente grudados, quase ao ponto das mãos se encostarem, os ombros se esbarrarem de vez em quando, a vontade de dar um beijo na bochecha ao se cumprimentar ou despedir, dormir na mesma cama sem qualquer objeção. E não era somente seus amigos que percebiam isso, as próprias famílias dos dois já estavam observando como se comportavam juntos, mas a resposta era sempre a mesma: “Nada a ver, mãe, ele é meu bro, você conhece ele”.  
E apesar de todas as aparências negadas evidências disfarçadas, o negócio era que, segundo os próprios, era impossível que acontecesse qualquer coisa porque os dois são héteros. De carteirinha tudo. Que gostam de peitos e bocetas, corpos femininos, cara, sacou? Garotas bonitas, shortinhos curtos, calças coladas, vestidos justos. Eram jovens, com hormônios aflorados e ideias questionáveis, então apesar de falarem besteira sempre que possível, vez ou outra, eles conseguiam um date com alguém da faculdade ou do bairro.  
Mark é um ano mais velho que DongHyuck, mas o mais novo sempre esteve uma série à frente, então não era estranho que estudassem os mesmos conteúdos e odiassem as mesmas matérias. Se conheciam desde criancinhas e sabiam praticamente todos os gostos um do outro. Eram como carne e unha. O tipo físico pelo qual se sentiam atraídos, as matérias escolares preferidas, os hobbies preferidos, o que mais detestavam, sabiam exatamente como se provocar e deixar o outro enlouquecido de raiva. A verdade é que pareciam um casal que estava junto há mais tempo do que se poderia contar.  
Apesar de héteros de carteirinha, sempre tiveram um diálogo muito tranquilo sobre homossexualidade e o mundo lgbtq+, então cada amigo que se revelava gay ou como parte do grupo, eles sempre acolheram da melhor forma possível. Nunca foi um problema e mesmo quem os perguntava, os dois garotos levavam na esportiva, embora sempre quisessem que a ideia de estarem juntos fosse dissociada da dupla. E existia um único motivo para isso: as meninas não chegavam nem na escola, nem nas festa, porque era opinião unânime que os dois namoravam. De qualquer forma, isso não os impedia de beijar, nem de terem perdido a virgindade cada um em seu tempo.  
Por falar em tempo, este se seguiu tranquilo desde o dia em que os rapazes organizaram a festa até sexta. Quer dizer, a semana havia sido atípica de alguma forma porque algo não estava exatamente correndo nos conformes. Pra começar que DongHyuck estava reparando demais no amigo e sentia que Mark estava fazendo o mesmo. Os olhares espichados, os ombros grudados, uma mecha de cabelo ajeitada. Aquilo era normal entre os dois, mas o frio na barriga que Mark estava sentindo toda vez que o fazia não era normal, não. Se fosse honesto, já estava sentindo aquilo há algum tempo e apenas ignorava ou não dava a devida importância.  
Mark era um garoto tão gente boa quanto DongHyuck, a diferença é que além de um romântico de carteirinha, muito educado, bom coração e com muita paciência, ele também adorava soltar piadas infames, fugia de abraços repentinos do mais novo (mas adorava andar com o braço sobre os ombros do amigo em qualquer situação), vivia suspirando em descrença pela falta de papas na língua do melhor amigo e, mais do que ele, qualquer desculpa era motivo para tirar uma soneca ou ficar em casa vendo filmes de romance água com açúcar. Qualquer coisa que pudesse distraí-lo dos estudos (que ele já não era muito fã), era suficiente para que entrasse na sua lista de “coisas que eu gosto”. E, bom, não dava para esconder o fato que DongHyuck estava nela, de uma maneira ou de outra.  
— Tu escolhe uns filmes sem sal, né? Que graça tem ver esse tanto de mulher chorando por homem, cara?  
Os dois estavam novamente na casa de Mark, em um dia qualquer da semana, porém próximo da festa. Era uma atividade rotineira ver filmes clichês de depois irem jogar truco.  
— Se você olhar bem, eles choram por elas também.  
— Choram com o pau, né?  
— DongHyuck!  
— O que foi?  
— É por isso que você não arranja uma namorada.  
— Como se eu quisesse uma, né, Mark.  
— Sim, você quer. Tá escrito na sua testa todo final de filme que você vê comigo, otário.  
— Agora você me cutucou a ferida. Você vai ver. Eu vou pegar quem eu quiser na festa e tem mais. Vai ser por desafio do beijo.  
— Você não sabe nem quem vai e se vai ter interesse.  
— Você vai, ué.  
— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?  
— Você vai estar lá e eu vou te fazer morder a língua.  
— Tá bom, então, no final da festa a gente conta quantas pegou. Valendo o litrão de Milkshake.  
— Fechado, irmão.  
E como Mark estava esperando, o menor faltou usar a camiseta do amigo para enxugar as lágrimas já no final do primeiro filme. Talvez ele tenha realmente usado no decorrer da maratona, mas já era praticamente um costume e o maior não se importava que o amigo secasse suas lágrimas em seu ombro.

\-------- 

Na sexta, quando DongHyuck chegou na casa de Mark, ele estava com duas mochilas: uma para dormir e outra com as roupas que iam usar. Eram roupas bem práticas e, na verdade, estava devolvendo um conjunto de moletom que tinha pegado emprestado na semana anterior. O de Hyuck era roxo e o de Mark era verde, mas a cereja do bolo eram as tiaras que os dois usariam.  
Mark quando colocou as anteninhas de abelhas ficou meio curioso sobre qual seria a fantasia de DongHyuck, mas quando se virou de costas para ver o amigo, primeiro ele tirou um buquê suspeito da mochila e depois, sorrindo diabolicamente, tirou a outra tiara que era de flor. Se Mark pudesse ser descrito como um sinal de pontuação seria a interrogação personificada.  
— Você sabe o que a abelha faz com a flor, não sabe? — perguntou Mark com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
— Deixa uma sementinha nela. — Respondeu quase inocente, arrancando uma risada de Mark.  
— Você devia prestar atenção no que diz.  
— Eu só respondi sua pergunta. Mas e então, estou bonito?  
— Tá. — disse Mark, tentando disfarçar que não estava olhando demais para o amigo. E olha que ele estava vestido da forma mais simples e confortável possível. — Só passa um hidratante nessa boca aí porque ninguém vai querer te beijar se seu lábio tá só o deserto do Saara.  
— Bem lembrado.  
Mark só não estava esperando que o garoto pegasse o seu hidratante de melancia e passasse. Talvez estivesse meio fixado ao ver os lábios vermelhinhos agora brilhantes e com gosto de melancia e formato de coração. A impressão que o mais velho tinha era que Hyuck passava o dia na frente do espelho apertando a própria boca porque não havia outra explicação plausível para os lábios alheios estarem sempre tão carnudos, vermelhos e darem vontade de morder.  
Estava tão imerso em suas divagações sobre os lábios bonitos de DongHyuck que não o viu se aproximando até que eles estivessem de frente para si, ainda mais bonitos naquela proximidade e então ele sentiu algo refrescante em sua boca, que no caso era DongHyuck espalhando o hidratante por sua boca também e bem de pertinho. O Lee mal respirava, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, DongHyuck costumava fazer aquilo, só não ficava tão próximo. Mesmo quase entrando em pânico pela situação, esperou que o melhor amigo acabasse o que estava fazendo para respirar novamente, tentando se impedir mentalmente de ficar com as bochechas vermelhas, o que não deu certo. Se DongHyuck tinha percebido, ele não falou nada, mas Mark podia jurar que também tinha visto um rubor no rosto bonito.  
— Eu tô pronto. A gente pode ir, Mark?  
— Bora que hoje eu quero beber até cair.  
— Então pronto. Vamos.  
Deixaram a casa do mais velho e foram andando até a casa de Johnny. Haviam deixado as bebidas lá mais cedo e assim poderiam curtir tudo logo de cara.  
Os desafios estavam rolando e a turma já estava sabendo. Todos estavam na sala, mas não necessariamente em roda, estavam espalhados e quando alguém chegasse com a câmera, eles podiam escolher com quem fazer ou se queriam fazer ou não. DongHyuck sempre esteve sabendo sobre tudo e já tinha um alvo definido. Ele também tinha certeza que se pedisse para Mark ele aceitaria, especialmente se o pedido começasse com “Eu aposto que você não consegue”.  
Mark conhecia o melhor amigo com a palma da mão e sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma. Só esperava que não fosse nada constrangedor. Tinha algumas meninas interessantes na festa e o Lee ainda não sabia se deveria chegar nelas. Se fosse muito honesto, não estava nem planejando ficar com alguém aquela noite. Só queria curtir um pouco e beber algo que enchesse suas veias de álcool e açúcar.  
Estava sentado ao lado de DongHyuck, como de costume e apenas acompanhando o movimento da festa. O amigo estava esperando o circo pegar fogo e Mark sabia disso de alguma forma. Johnny já estava com a câmera ligada e descendo as escadas quando viu suas duas primeiras vítimas. Como ele queria começar, foi para a cozinha, onde estava Ten, seu melhor amigo.  
— Sabe o desafio do beijo? — Johnny perguntou se aproximando e sorriu de modo sugestivo para o outro, que prontamente retribuiu. Seu olhar vagava entre a boca e os olhos de gato do mais baixo e ele também o olhava já mal intencionado.  
— Sei, sim. Você está querendo um? — Ten perguntou e apoiou a mão no ombro alheio, vendo a luz da câmera piscando. — A gente pode resolver isso.  
Eles sabiam que estavam sendo filmados e que seria muito engraçado constranger os amigos mostrando a gravação depois.  
— _Just for the record.*_ — disse brincando.  
— Vem aqui.  
No momento seguinte e tentando não foder a filmagem, a mão livre de Johnny estava enlaçada à cintura de Chittaphon e a outra mão do garoto mais novo já se embrenhando nos cabelos macios do americano. Não demorou mais que um segundo para estarem num super beijo de cinema e que era só para constar na brincadeira. Os estalos de beijo não passavam o barulho da música, mas quem estava perto da cozinha conseguia ver e DongHyuck estava praticamente assistindo o amasso de camarote.  
Sorriu diabólico quando terminaram e se viraram para ver a filmagem, dando risadas gostosas. Johnny e Ten eram assumidamente bissexuais ou, pelo menos, não tinham problemas em ficar com garotos, especialmente se fosse entre amigos. DongHyuck, quando bêbado pegava um e outro, mas não era exatamente assumido e nem costumeiro e Mark estava numa situação mais atípica ainda porque se dizia hétero com todas as letras quando o perguntavam, o que, na verdade, era bastante comum, porque sempre lhe perguntavam se era namorado de DongHyuck.  
Viviam colados e o Lee mais velho não conseguia disfarçar que pelo menos uma asinha arrastava pelo outro, a primeira vista era o que parecia, já que sempre o olhava com os olhos ternos e estava disposto a fazer todas as vontades do mais novo.  
Quando Johnny saiu da cozinha filmando, Ten veio atrás, na desculpa de dar suporte, já que provavelmente quando acabassem com aquela brincadeira, eles iam continuar com a brincadeira deles, mas em outro cômodo.  
— Hey, Mark! — Johnny acenou e deu um de seus sorrisos bonitos.  
Estavam frente a frente Johnny e Ten e DongHyuck já não conseguia nem mais esconder o sorriso direito, mas tentaria manter a postura pelo bem de seu plano. Mark sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada ali somente pela forma como estavam olhando para si, mas preferiu guardar suas conclusões. Ele também tinha visto o beijo dos amigos e estava esperando o que diabos eles iriam propor para si como parte de algum desafio maluco.  
— Tão curtindo a festa? — perguntou Ten, como se não tivesse intenção nenhuma.  
— Não sei quem fez esse méh, mas é o que eu vou beber hoje — respondeu Mark.  
— Irmão? Vai com calma. — Foi a vez de Johnny lhe dar um tapinha no ombro e um conselho.  
— Mas, então, tá rolando alguma coisa?  
— E se eu te desafiar a fazer uma coisa? Hoje é a noite dos desafios, lembra?  
Mark olhou para Johnny e depois desviou os olhos para DongHyuck que bebia cerveja despreocupado, mas também sem deixar de prestar atenção na conversa.  
— Eu posso recusar, você sabe, né? — inquiriu, retórico com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Nesse momento, Johnny olhou discretamente para DongHyuck antes de voltar a se dirigir a Mark.  
— Mas se for do DongHyuckie você não pode, não é mesmo?  
Mark abriu os lábios, surpreso, pronto para contra-atacar, sabendo que boa coisa não sairia dali e ele odiava a sensação de perder para o melhor amigo. DongHyuck nunca havia sido flor que cheire e os dois sabiam bem disso, mas Mark era orgulhoso demais para admitir qualquer derrota. Estava engolindo a seco antes mesmo de dizerem qualquer coisa e ele sabia que faria qualquer coisa que DongHyuck pedisse, fosse por vontade própria ou por orgulho de não aceitar que o outro vencesse, quase numa disputa de controle.  
Era como se a sala tivesse caído no silêncio porque Mark só conseguia focar nos amigos, mas a música tocava alta no fundo. A conversa dos quatro amigos estava gerando interesse dos outros rapazes e garotas e a câmera nas mãos de Johnny ainda mais. Mark deu mais um gole na bebida e numa atitude altiva, estufou o peito e arrumou a coluna, desencostando da parede em que estava. Soltou um último suspiro para Johnny, que mal continha as risadinhas com Ten apoiado em seu braço e nisso a câmera já estava neles. Johnny sabia o que Hyuck provavelmente pediria, mas preferiu esperar para ver. Ele era corajoso e desaforado, mas será que o suficiente para beijar seu melhor amigo, sendo os dois aparentemente héteros?  
Hyuck deixou o copo na mesa ao lado do sofá, já sorrindo terno para Mark e se o mais velho não o conhecesse bem, acreditaria que aquele gesto seria para apaziguar alguma coisa.  
— Eu quero que você beije seu melhor amigo. — disse sem enrolar e vendo o corpo do maior retesar na mesma hora, até sentiu a respiração alheia engatar, mesmo porque a sua também saiu em um fôlego. DongHyuck estava apostando que Mark não aceitaria o desafio, por isso o fez.  
O mais velho nunca havia demonstrado qualquer repulsa quando presenciava alguma cena de afeto entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo, Mark era até muito receptivo para alguém que se firmava hétero com tanta veemência. DongHyuck já tinha o pegado olhando para Jeno e Renjun durante um beijo e não eram raras as vezes que notava o Lee encarando sua boca ou algum ponto específico de seu corpo, mas naquele tempo todo de amizade, nunca havia saído um pio de sua boca e Hyuck, se fosse honesto, além de não perder o desafio, queria provar dos lábios vermelhos e finos pelo menos uma vez na vida. Depois podia alegar que estava bêbado e o assunto morreria e seria enterrado ali mesmo.   
E pelo olhar de surpresa de Mark, Hyuck tinha certeza que ele negaria. Olhou de soslaio para Johnny e Ten se divertindo muito ao lado, e Renjun, Jeno, Chenle, Jisung e Jaemin completamente interessados no que se passava ali, mesmo acompanhando meio de longe.  
— Onde? — Mark perguntou com a voz baixa e DongHyuck só entendeu porque estava perto e sabia ler os lábios do amigo até de olhos fechados. E então foi a vez do mais novo erguer as pestanas em surpresa e abrindo um sorriso matreiro e ao mesmo tempo nervoso. Ele sabia que Mark estava se fazendo de bobo porque os dois sabiam que o ambiente onde estavam, com quem estavam, naquele momento só significava uma coisa, mas Mark o deu a chance de escape ou de colocar as cartas em jogo.  
E, pedindo truco mas com blefe, ele deu a cartada final.  
— Na boca.  
DongHyuck só não estava contando que Mark iria interromper aquela pequena distância entre os dois na mesma hora, mesmo na frente de todo mundo, prontinho para fazê-lo engolir o próprio orgulho e estava esperando menos ainda as mãos grandes do canadense firmando uma em sua cintura com bastante vontade de apertar a carne e a outra mão bem acomodada em sua nuca. Pouco viram do que não estava dentro da bolha em que se encontravam.   
Apesar da pressa de Mark, quando estava a poucos centímetros da boca alheia, foi se aproximando mais devagar, até que as respirações se chocaram e no segundo seguinte, o maior uniu as bocas sem pressa, como se estivesse tomando coragem.  
Mas não havia mais para onde correr, especialmente quando DongHyuck subiu as mãos deslizando-as de baixo para cima da barriga até os ombros do outro Lee e apertou os cabelos de sua nuca como se quisesse se aprofundar naquela insanidade toda.   
Então Mark realizou seu desafio, no momento em que puxou o lábio inferior de Hyuck com os seus próprios, os dois deixaram que as bocas se abrissem um pouco mais e as línguas se tocaram num movimento lento demais para quem estava no meio de uma situação como aquela e supostamente queria terminar rápido, apreciando demais o gosto doce das bebidas que haviam tomado.   
Os lábios de DongHyuck além estarem doces, eram macios e bons de chupar e isso era só a primeira impressão de Mark, e o pior de tudo é que ele estava muito mais confortável com o rapaz em seus braços do que jamais estivera com outras pessoas, mesmo que fosse um beijoqueiro de longa data. O seu ritmo se encaixava perfeitamente ao de seu melhor amigo e isso deveria ser uma surpresa, mas eles estavam imersos demais para pensar direito.  
A boca carnuda do mais novo se movia arrancando pequenos suspiros de Mark e a cada vez que as línguas se tocavam naquele beijo intenso os dois conseguiam ouvir e sentir os suspiros que soltavam. Se olhassem mais perto, veriam os pelos dos braços e da nuca arrepiados, os peitos subindo e descendo descompassados, não havia mais espaço para se aproximar, estavam colados o suficiente e a mão de Mark estava praticamente descendo para a bunda alheia, com o joelho de DongHyuck entre suas pernas, até que o mais novo aumentou o ritmo e a intensidade do beijo para então terminarem Donghyuck com uma mordida extremamente provocativa e Mark com um último selinho demorado.  
Se afastaram devagar, com os olhos se abrindo lentamente, apenas vendo os lábios inchados um do outro, ao menos lembrando que estavam no meio de uma aposta até ouvir Johnny se pronunciar.  
— Uau… Isso foi intenso. Até suei. Se vocês quiserem um quarto, tem o meu.  
No mesmo momento se afastaram rapidamente, falar que estavam constrangidos era pouco, visivelmente sem jeito e ao menos conseguindo olhar um para o outro.  
— Que? Não! Tá doido? Isso foi só na brotheragem. — respondeu Mark. — Eu cumpri o desafio que me deram, satisfeito, Hyuck? — completou ainda meio ofegante.  
— Bastante. — comentou travesso. — Ih… — DongHyuck lembrou. — Você gravou isso aí, né?  
— Mas é lógico. Eu vou passar esse vídeo no meu casamento. E então… alguém vai querer ser o próximo? A gente vai fazer uma competição depois de quem beijou melhor, valendo cem pilas.  
— Eu! Vem cá, Jisung. — gritou Chenle perto da escada.  
E, bom, a festa poderia ter parado no tempo para os dois melhores amigos, mas para os outros convidados o circo estava começando a pegar fogo.  
— Eu aposto que esse prêmio já é de vocês — disse Ten num tom baixo e completamente animado antes de sair para acompanhar Johnny nas outras filmagens.

\---

Os ambientes da casa já estavam relativamente quietos. A maioria das pessoas tinha ido embora, então mesmo sendo uma festa intimista só sobrou os garotos que realmente eram parte da turma. A música ainda rolava alta pela sala espaçosa, mas a parte da frente da casa já não tinha pessoas.   
Renjun, Jeno e Jaemin tinham sumido para a piscina, Johnny e Ten provavelmente estavam no quarto dos pais do americano, Chenle e Jisung estavam na pista de dança improvisada se mexendo como se não houvesse amanhã, Jaehyun, Taeyong, Doyoung, Taeil, Yuta, Sicheng e JungWoo estavam conversando na sala perto da cozinha e jogando cartas. O estranho era que Mark e DongHyuck também tinham tomado chá de sumiço e os rapazes estavam imaginando que eles foram resolver o probleminha de antes.  
Mark faltava arrancar os lábios com os próprios dentes de tão ansioso que estava. Não sabia exatamente se deveria chamar DongHyuck para conversar porque, em sua mente, existiam três possibilidades de resultado para essa conversa: um, ou os dois brigariam feio; dois, ou continuariam conversando e tudo voltaria ao normal e três, conversariam e iriam acabar com as bocas coladas de novo trocando saliva. Sinceramente, a primeira opção era a que o canadense menos queria e o fato de não se importar tanto com a última opção também o preocupava bastante porque era a primeira vez que tinha beijado um cara e não contente era seu melhor amigo.  
No começo da festa não estava ao menos considerando ficar com alguém, mas agora, olhando para a rua e ouvindo a música reverberar distante no quarto do amigo, ele não conseguia parar de pensar no moreno de olhos caídos, pegada firme e desafios provocativos. Tudo bem que DongHyuck era uma peça presente e fundamental em sua vida, mas não era exatamente da maneira que começou a cruzar sua mente.  
Apesar de ser um desafio, ele considerava que foi uma ficada pela forma como tudo aconteceu. Era realmente só brotheragem? Ele queria ser menos emocionado nessas horas.  
Já tinha trocado o álcool por suco desde que soltou os lábios carnudos e vermelhos alheios e prometeu a si mesmo que se manteria sóbrio para qualquer uma de suas ações naquela festa dali em diante. Continuaram próximos, fosse para dançar, jogar cartas com os outros rapazes, fazer mais filmagens toscas das vergonhas alheias dos amigos, mas não tinha conseguido parar de pensar e Mark devia saber que não era para fazer tanto alarde interno, era só um beijo, caralho. Ele sabia muito bem que pessoas se beijavam e já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha beijado também e o fato de ter beijado um homem e esse homem ser DongHyuck quase o fazia entrar em parafuso. Se dissesse que o melhor amigo estava normal era mentira, mas pelo menos ele parecia menos estranho que Mark e estava curtindo mais a festa.  
Estava tão perturbado ao ponto de pegar um copo de suco e depois de comer uma porção de bolinhas de queijo, entrou na primeira porta destrancada e que parecia vazia, no caso o quarto de Johnny, dando a desculpa que ia ao banheiro. E desde então já estava lá há alguns bons minutos. Já tinha ouvido umas três músicas e tinha até percebido que o som abafado era algo fantástico. Não queria ficar ali por muito tempo, só até deglutir melhor todos os acontecimentos, que por mais que tivesse sido só um beijo, existia uma série de outras coisas dentro de si desencadeadas em dominó praticamente e isso se repetia em sua mente como um disco quebrado.  
Estava tão distraído escuro, observando a rua e por causa da música que mal viu a porta abrir. Ouviu menos ainda os passos leves de DongHyuck no carpete e o susto foi certo quando ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros.  
— Caralho, DongHyuck! Que susto, porra.  
Quando percebeu que estavam sozinhos naquele quarto grande e escuro, Mark quase entrou em pânico e só não o fez porque se lembrou que quem estava ali era só DongHyuck.  
— Calma, Min Hyung, porque esse nervoso todo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — disse, um pouco próximo, sabendo que o comportamento de Mark muito provavelmente tinha alguma influência sua.  
— Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu.  
— E é por isso que você está assim?  
— E-eu… Não é bem só por isso. Você sabe, eu nunca... Fiquei com um cara.  
— Você achou ruim? — DongHyuck perguntou baixo, com os olhos preocupados, se remexendo incomodado com a ânsia pela resposta. Se fosse honesto, estava tão apreensivo quanto Mark. E a resposta que ele daria para aquela pergunta também o deixava nervoso. Independente de tudo, ele apenas gostaria de ficar bem com o melhor amigo.  
Mark mal podia ver seu rosto por causa da falta de luz, mas conseguia ver as luzes roxas e vermelhas da casa vizinha iluminando o rosto bonito. Aquela resposta não queria sair, ele estava com medo da reação do outro. DongHyuck podia zoá-lo por dias, mas o fato de ter gostado passava longe de ser motivo de zoação. Só não sabia lidar com aquilo de uma vez só e tão rápido.  
Respirou fundo, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, esfregando as mãos umas nas outras de forma nervosa. Era seu melhor amigo ali, ele deveria confiar em sua resposta. Pensando nisso, ele olhou para o garoto à sua frente, que estava perto e o olhava da mesma forma e então disse baixinho em um sopro:  
— _Muito pelo contrário_ , você não tem ideia.  
DongHyuck arregalou os olhos de levinho, mas Mark conseguiu perceber sua reação, quase ao ponto de abrir a boca para dizer que estava brincando e retirar tudo o que havia dito, mas ele viu os ombros do mais novo relaxarem e seus olhos se desviarem por alguns instantes antes de voltarem a observar a figura de Mark, que em nenhum momento desviou os seus próprios olhos. Inclusive, estava se elogiando internamente por conseguir sustentar aquela tensão sem surtar.  
— Você… você faria de novo? — perguntou DongHyuck no mesmo tom de voz, porém visivelmente sério.  
— Até minha boca ficar dormente.  
E ao estilo DongHyuck, o moreno se aproximou devagar até que Mark pudesse sentir sua respiração próxima e ver o rosto se virando levemente para a esquerda, não perdeu os olhos do amigo por um segundo e lentamente fechou as orbes ao mesmo tempo que o mais velho, apoiando uma das mãos em seu rosto com leveza para nivelar as alturas.  
O toque inicial das bocas foi apenas um beijo sem malícia, com os lábios fechados. E era dessa forma que ele temia as ações de DongHyuck, porque ele tinha um grande potencial de inversão de perspectiva e mudança, ele parecia estar querendo fazer as coisas com cuidado, diferente do beijo que deram antes, não queria assustar Mark. E Mark aproximou-se devagar, voltando as mãos grossas para a pele quente da cintura do garoto à sua frente, acariciando a extensão das costas uma vez ou outra.  
Percebendo que Mark estava confortável e era recíproco, Hyuck aproveitou para puxar os lábios gostosos do amigo com os seus próprios como deixa para que as línguas se tocassem novamente e os dois respiraram fundo quando aconteceu, como se fosse um alívio. Mark aprofundou aquele beijo quase com saudade e ele sabia que só um beijo como aquele nunca poderia satisfazê-lo. Era o tipo de beijo com ritmo reduzido como se não existisse mais nada, e, realmente, além da música abafada, somente existiam os dois naquele quarto. O escuro intensificava tudo, os toques, as bocas se aproveitando, a temperatura dos corpos, cada gemido preso.  
Meio sentado, meio apoiado num cômodo baixo, Mark sentia DongHyuck com as mãos afundadas em seus cabelos, talvez no aperto mais excitante que tivera o prazer de sentir. Tinha algo de diferente em estar com um garoto, a pegada era diferente, ele parecia mais bruto e era extremamente sedutor e afetuoso ao mesmo tempo e o Lee mais velho estava aproveitando isso quase como se estivesse em câmera lenta.  
Saindo de sua passividade de apenas estar apoiado ao cômodo e ao corpo de Hyuck num carinho, o maior ficou propriamente sentado e, dessa forma, um pouco mais baixo que o outro rapaz que tomava sua boca e aproveitou para firmar as mãos na bunda bonita, o puxando com as mãos cheias nas duas nádegas quase que para seu colo. Aquele era um passo atrevido porque os dois podiam sentir seus corpos colados e o solavanco gerou um susto em DongHyuck que deixou um gemido dengoso e surpreso escapulir por entre o beijo e era tudo o que Mark precisava para praticamente sentir seu pau escorrer dentro da cueca.  
Estavam os dois de moletom, porque a fantasia basicamente consistia em usar tiaras e peças parecidas, por isso era nítido que os dois estavam praticamente duros somente por estarem se beijando a sabe-se lá quanto tempo, não importava mais. Com muito custo, DongHyuck descolou os seus lábios dos de Mark, os dois completamente ofegantes, com as testas juntas e podendo sentir a respiração pesada um do outro.  
— É só isso que a gente tem, não é? É só tesão, não é? — perguntou quase delirante, morrendo de vontade de parar de falar e voltar a beijar.  
— A gente pode testar pra ver, hm?  
— Uhum…  
DongHyuck nem se deu ao trabalho de responder propriamente, soltou um muxoxo já com os lábios sendo tomados pelo canadense mais uma vez e eles ao menos viram quando foram para a cama ali ao lado. Era difícil pensar com o corpo reagindo daquela forma e embolados entre pernas e braços, a única coisa que passava na cabeça de Mark era beijar e chupar o pescoço cheiroso de DongHyuck, aquela proximidade toda com o corpo masculino fazia parecer que nunca tinha chegado perto de outra pessoa na vida, que nunca tivera um corpo quente para dar prazer e, bom, contando que o Lee era seu primeiro homem, parecia que a vontade só aumentava.  
Não haviam planejado nada daquilo e as coisas somente estavam fluindo, ao ponto de que continuavam sem perceber quando as roupas ficaram pelo colchão e pelo quarto. Se soubesse que DongHyuck rebolava daquele jeito, teria oferecido seu colo bem antes. Por Deus, ele só havia beijado seu pescoço, apertado seus fios e rebolava em seu pau ainda coberto pela cueca como se o mundo fosse acabar em exatas poucas horas e Mark estava absurdamente excitado com tudo aquilo, igualmente ao rapaz acima de si.  
Já não conseguia conter os tapas nas coxas de DongHyuck e o Lee retribuía arranhando seu abdômen e apertando as coxas de Mark na mesma intensidade quando apoiava os braços para trás. Aquilo era insanidade e estando nessa condição, ele não sabia delimitar as ações do que estava acontecendo, não sabia exatamente se teriam algo mais somente aquela pegação.  
— Até onde você quer ir com isso, Mark?  
— Até onde você estiver confortável.  
— A gente nunca ficou com outros caras assim, mas não deve ser muito diferente.  
— Você tem camisinha aí? — perguntou Mark.  
— Não, mas o Johnny deve ter, é o quarto dele.  
— E você quer ir até o fim? Você quer se entregar pra mim? — disse segurando o mais novo em seu colo, próximos demais, imersos demais naquele rolo todo.  
— Eu quero tanto, eu só não sei se hoje. A gente devia ir com calma.  
— Eu também acho.  
— Então vamos até onde a gente se sentir de boa.  
Hyuck deu um último selinho nos lábios do amigo e aproveitou a posição para descer os beijos para o pescoço bem devagar, mordendo e chupando o pescoço do Lee. Ele conseguia ouvir os suspiros e gemidos baixinhos de Mark e os dois esfregando as intimidades sem pressa alguma conseguia ser gostoso num ponto em que eles quase perdiam a linha de raciocínio.  
Mark, por baixo, apertava a cintura alheia, como se quisesse ditar o ritmo em que o outro rebolava em seu colo, mas não conseguia fazer mais do que jogar seu quadril para cima. Arrastou a cueca alheia por entre as pernas bonitas de DongHyuck enquanto ele ficava em quatro apoios, brincando com os mamilos do Lee mais velho.  
Num movimento rápido, Mark virou os corpos na cama, deixando DongHyuck exposto com as pernas abertas e o pau duro vistoso, o maior foi rápido e retirou a última peça que vestia seu corpo, ficando tão nu quanto o amigo. Voltaram a se beijar e pele com pele parecia intensificar as sensações dos dois rapazes ali deitados, as mãos de Mark não paravam quietas e passavam ávidas pela lateral do corpo bonito do mais novo, cada curva discreta era o suficiente para tirar o canadense dos eixos e ele sabia como tinham chegado naquela situação, só não conseguia acreditar. DongHyuck se virou de bruços na cama, buscando a cômoda ao lado do móvel para procurar o lubrificante. Tinha certeza que Johnny guardava suas coisas por ali.   
Daquela forma, estava de bunda para cima e sentiu imediatamente as mãos de Mark amassando as bandas, o gemido que soltou foi imediato em resposta e logo em seguida sentiu o outro deitar sobre o seu corpo.  
— Caralho, você é muito gostoso.  
— Sou? Você já viu o tanto que sua bunda é perfeita, Mark?  
— Não mais que a sua.  
— Você vai cuidar dela direitinho?  
— Do jeito que você quiser, baby.  
DongHyuck conseguiu pegar o que queria na gaveta e jogou para trás para que ficasse à disposição de Mark, mas o maior preferiu surpreendê-lo ao agarrá-lo pelas ancas com força, as mãos firmes apertando a carne e tirando ofegos pesados do garoto. O primeiro tapa veio num estalo forte, marcando a pele lisa e deixando a impressão dos dedos e foi suficiente para que Hyuck gemesse de um jeito que Mark achou gostoso demais ouvir. Os próximos tapas vieram só para que o canadense pudesse ouvir mais da boquinha bonita abaixo de si.  
E a próxima coisa que DongHyuck soube foi que Mark chupava muito bem. O Lee parecia perdido demais em seu corpo, dedicado demais, quase com raiva por não conseguir explorar tudo ao mesmo tempo, cada mordida, cada lambida, cada carinho apenas arrepiava o corpo do mais novo e lhe deixava ainda mais duro ao ponto de começar a se esfregar contra a cama e contra Mark em busca de alívio.  
— Ah, baby, você faz isso tão bem. — comentou DongHyuck entre sussurros ofegantes.  
— Eu quero você gozando gostoso pra mim.  
— Então, continua porque desse jeito eu vou te recompensar muito bem.  
— Vira. — o maior disse sério. DongHyuck conseguia ver o desejo estampado em seu rosto e conseguiu provocá-lo ainda mais quando ficou de barriga para cima, apoiado em seus cotovelos e de pernas abertas, com o maior entre elas e os braços apoiados na cama embaixo de suas coxas. — Eu posso te chupar?  
DongHyuck acenou positivamente com a cabeça e Mark começou devagar, devolvendo e toda e qualquer provocação, beijou a barriga pouco definida, arrastou as mãos pelas coxas musculosas e as unhas curtas pela virilha, onde também deixou pequenos selos. O Lee tinha poucos pelos, assim como Mark e o maior estava adorando passar as mãos por todo aquele corpo delicioso. Mordeu as coxas devagar, fazendo um caminho que começava perto dos joelhos e ia até o pênis ereto, onde arriscou uma mamada na pontinha e pôde sentir na boca DongHyuck latejando e escorrendo de excitação. Ele não precisava vocalizar, seu corpo falava por si e Mark o lia perfeitamente.   
— Eu não sei muito bem como fazer isso, você pode me guiar, se quiser. Eu quero que seja bom.  
— Continua assim, é gostoso.  
Então Mark, segurou o pau duro do amigo com uma das mãos e, em toda a sua inexperiência, começou lambendo as laterais, já que sabia que não conseguia colocar tudo na boca. Alternava entre chupar devagarinho a cabeça vermelhinha quase roxa e dar longas lambidas até onde aguentava. As reações de DongHyuck excitavam Mark mais do que o normal e mesmo que ele soubesse que não era bom naquilo ele queria dar prazer ao amigo. Se no boquete ele não tinha experiência, ele era bom com outras coisas, e então ele pegou o lubrificante, já planejando como usá-lo.  
— Eu quero seus dedos em mim. — disse o mais novo num fôlego, vendo as pupilas do amigo dilatadas e uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. Não precisava de muito para saber que estava amando ser mamado por Mark daquela forma e ele queria um estímulo duplo, sabendo que Mark muito provavelmente entendia daquilo muito bem.  
O maior começou a alternar uma punheta leve e lenta com sua boca descendo pelo pênis grossinho em direção ao períneo, onde se dedicou a lamber e estimular sem se importar com mais nada. Aquela zona entre o pau e a entrada até então intocada fazia DongHyuck estremecer, apertando as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados e macios de Mark e gemendo cada vez mais alto, de olhos fechados e o corpo mal conseguindo se conter.  
Mark mal se importava por ter seu próprio prazer físico negligenciado, embora quase sentisse dor, só de ter DongHyuck daquela forma estava quase gozando junto. Chupou o cuzinho enrugado por fora, passando os dedos por cima e lambendo também devagar, nesse ponto, o mais novo já rebolava contra seu rosto .  
— Posso? — Mark perguntou rodeando um dedo lambuzado de lubrificante na entradinha vermelha.  
— Vai… devagar, por favor.  
E, assim como pedido, ele colocou o primeiro dedo, que gerou um susto no garoto abaixo de si, o fazendo rebolar mais para se acostumar. Mark brincaria com aquele lugar tirando e colocando lentamente, simulando uma estocada, em pouco tempo DongHyuck ficou confortável, mas Mark esperou que ele pedisse para continuar e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. E logo estava com seu pau sendo lentamente masturbado e com três dedos do Lee o fodendo exatamente da forma que já tinha se imaginado em sonho, mas nunca havia ao menos admitido para si mesmo que gostava.  
Chupava os próprios dedos indicador e médio, de olhos quase fechados na tentativa de apaziguar a onda de sensações intensas, mas não parecia fazer muito efeito e, apesar do estado completamente enlouquecido, ele conseguia ver os olhos e o corpo de Mark imersos em si, ele poderia não estar sendo estimulado, porém estava suficientemente entretido com as reações do corpo do menor.  
— Vem cá — disse o mais novo. Mark não parou a punheta, apenas juntou seu próprio pau ao do amigo para que pudesse masturbá-los ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpo agora estava em cima do de Hyuck porque era o jeito mais confortável que poderiam fazer aquilo juntos, simultâneo aos dedos do Lee estocando o mais novo e foi exatamente daquela forma que Haechan se contorceu inteiro, sem conseguir avisar, puxando Mark para um beijo afoito para então gozar nas mãos do amigo, sujando sua barriga e a dele.  
A rapidez tinha diminuído e agora com os corpos novamente colados, era a vez de Mark receber prazer. Segurava DongHyuck com um dos braços por baixo da cintura e a outra mão firme entre a nuca e lateral do pescoço do garoto abaixo de si. O beijo continuava lento, do jeito que os dois gostavam, cheio de estalos, línguas e mordidas nada contidas, assim como a mão molhada de Haechan no pau de Mark, indo cadenciado, no propósito de enlouquecer o amigo, o lubrificante o fazendo deslizar facilmente pelo pau grosso e rígido.  
Aquela vaga lembrança da vez em que flagrou o mais velho se masturbando em seu quarto subindo e descendo a mão lentamente em seu pau o inspirava para ditar o ritmo em que dava prazer ao amigo e estava contente com o efeito que causava nele porque sentia Mark respirando pesado contra seu pescoço, mal conseguindo beijá-lo como estava tentando fazer. Mark chegava a jogar o corpo contra a mão de DongHyuck, com os joelhos apoiados na cama, estava ofegante, vermelho, suado, os dois corpos estavam muito suados, mas aquele calor que trocavam era extremamente excitante e trazia conforto além de tesão.  
Com a mão livre, Hyuck aproveitou para apertar a bundinha arrebitada de Mark e pela forma como sentiu o corpo alheio arrepiar muito acima de si e morder sua clavícula com força, ele soube que o canadense estava aproveitando muito e pertinho de gozar. E quando o mais novo arrastou os dedos pela entrada intacta e o períneo do Lee, Mark faltou grunhir alto antes de desabar em cima do moreno.

— Caralho, eu vou gozar. — disse, o segurando pelos cabelos e gozando em sua barriga também, junto ao resto de porra de DongHyuck que também estava ali.  
— Isso, goza, goza bem gostoso pra mim, Markie.  
Os dois pareciam completamente fora do ar, um em cima do outro e imóveis naquela cama. Só se podia saber que estavam vivos por causa das respirações ofegantes e demorou pelo menos um minuto para que voltassem a falar alguma coisa porque ao menos sabiam como organizar seus pensamentos. Quer dizer, o que mais poderia ser dito depois de transarem sendo que haviam passado a vida toda praticamente batendo no peito sobre serem héteros. E pra completar o circo, era opinião unânime que havia sido maravilhoso desde o primeiro beijo. Talvez fossem um pouco emocionados demais, mas, porra, eram melhores amigos. Ou melhor, são melhores amigos.  
— Sai de cima, vagabundo, tu é pesado pra caralho. — disse Donghyuck, ainda se recuperando. Sentia sua entrada ainda lubrificada e aquilo trazia uma sensação gostosa, o problema era a porra secando em seu abdomen.  
— Calma, baby boy. Já tô vazando. — Mark comentou com um riso de canto, mas se levantando para se limpar e colocar as roupas.  
— Não, calma aí. Fica comigo. Não é pra você ir embora. — DongHyuck implorou.  
— Quer tanto assim que eu fique? — perguntou tentando debochar, mas falhando miseravelmente. — Eu só… ia pegar algo pra gente se limpar. Você tá bem?  
— Ah… eu tô e você? Eu não quero que fique esse clima constrangedor. Se foi ruim você pode me falar.  
— Ruim? — Mark retrucou incrédulo. — Ruim? No dia em que isso for ruim, eu pago o que você quiser pra me mostrar o bom, então.  
— Ai, Mark, assim você me deixa sem graça.  
— Olha, a gente realmente precisa conversar, mas tendo um pau entre as pernas eu acho que você sabe o tanto que é horrível pra tirar porra seca depois. Então, me espera, eu já volto.

DongHyuck apenas acenou, puxando uma coberta para seu corpo e logo Mark estava de volta com duas toalhas úmidas, as quais uma passou em si mesmo e a outra deu para que o amigo se limpasse, inclusive o ajudando a tirar o gel viscoso da bunda bonita. Aquilo parecia mais íntimo do que estavam acostumados, mas eles já haviam feito muito para pensar em qualquer coisa.  
Haechan estava cansado demais, então apenas colocou a cueca e deitou na cama, embaixo da manta que tinha pegado, se sentindo aconchegado, mas se surpreendeu quando Mark resolveu fazer a mesma coisa, deitando de lado, de frente para o amigo.

— E então, o que você quer conversar? — perguntou DongHyuck com os olhinhos brilhantes que Mark tanto se perdia olhando.  
— Você acha que o que fizemos foi errado, Hyuck? Tipo, a gente sempre falou outra coisa e hoje a gente foi bem além.  
— E por que seria? Eu gostei, você, aparentemente, também gostou, foi tudo consentido. Eu realmente sinto muito se você estiver se sentindo mal por isso e-  
— O que? — interrompeu. — Não, de jeito nenhum, não me entenda errado. Eu só… não estou acostumado com isso, sabe?  
— Sei. Eu também não estou. Eu não acho que foi errado e eu sei também que a gente sempre fala umas besteiras na vida, mas o mais importante é que a gente sempre precisar estar disposto a mudar de ideia e entender que podemos mudar. Isso também não significa que a partir de agora a gente é obrigado a transar só com caras.   
— É, né?  
— Não se martirize por isso, é normal.  
— Ou…  
— O que?  
— Mas eu gostei, sim, gostei pra caralho. — disse Mark, recebendo um sorrisinho convencido do amigo.  
— Eu sei, baby boy.  
— Você é muito convencido.  
— E você também é. Arriscar chupar um pau no seu primeiro contato com um homem, pra mim é, pelo menos, confiar no próprio taco.  
— E do jeito que você gozou, eu faço isso muito bem.  
— Isso foi um flerte, Mark Lee?  
— Eu não, não sei flertar.  
— Otário.  
— Será que o pessoal ouviu a gente? — Mark perguntou se aproximando do mais novo e sendo recebido de bom grado.  
— Sendo muito honesto, eu não sei, a música ainda está alta, mas a gente gemeu altão, né?  
— De qualquer forma, eles têm as vidas deles pra cuidar, não precisam se importar com a nossa.  
— Isso é verdade. Mas você quer descer ou ficar aqui? Não sei se o Johnny ainda vai deixar a gente dormir aqui depois desse… contratempo, digamos assim.  
— Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco, que tal? Depois a gente desce e ajuda a arrumar as coisas. — Mark finalizou, se aninhando ao corpo do mais novo.  
— Você fica carente assim depois do sexo sempre?   
— Uai, não pode mais abraçar?  
— Eu só perguntei, longe de mim estar reclamando. Se quiser, pode ficar assim a noite inteira.  
— Então é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer.

Os dois rapazes continuaram deitados, no escuro, às vezes mexendo no celular, às vezes trocando selinhos e beijos, às vezes se aninhando um pouco mais e sempre conversando.   
Estavam felizes internamente por conseguirem não deixar o clima pesar naquela situação, inclusive estavam muito confortáveis ali. Acabaram apagando no quarto de Johnny mesmo, abraçados um ao outro e isso renderia ótimas fotos para o americano na manhã seguinte, quando fosse acordá-los, mas eles poderiam descobrir isso mais tarde.

\------

Johnny abriu a porta do quarto ainda meio sonolento, Ten tinha descido para a cozinha, e pelo o que tinha visto da escada, os rapazes tinham dormido por ali mesmo, espalhados pelos sofás e pelo chão, a casa estava uma bagunça e era hora de arrumar antes que os pais do rapaz chegassem. Mas nada impediu que Johnny tomasse um susto enorme quando deu de cara com Mark e DongHyuck sem roupas e embolados em sua cama, dormindo pacificamente como se nem um terremoto pudesse acordá-los.  
Já estava com o celular nas mãos, foram poucos cliques até que abrisse a câmera e soltou um risinho travesso; em sua opinião, os dois melhores amigos davam um bom casal, mas agora ele tinha provas para confirmar seu ponto. Pena que alegria não durou muito porque logo DongHyuck abriu os olhos e começou a cutucar Mark, que também acordou rápido.

— O que foi, ô caralho? — reclamou Mark irritado pela luz invadindo o quarto.  
— Acorda, Mark, e você, para de tirar foto, porra, Johnny.  
— Tá bom, eu já consegui o que queria. Mas o que rolou aqui? — perguntou o Seo.  
— Ah… errr — balbuciou um DongHyuck completamente sem jeito.  
— Então… — foi a vez de Mark tentar.  
— Se for o que você está pensando, é isso mesmo. Desculpa por usar a sua cama.  
— Meu deus do céu. — disse o mais alto dos três. — Vocês vão me pagar lençóis novos.  
— Mas a gente nem gozou neles. — pontuou DongHyuck como se estivesse falando casualmente.  
— Hyuckie… — Mark choramingou, se aproximando ainda mais do mais novo.  
— O que? Eu não menti e a gente se limpou antes de dormir.  
— TMI, Hyuck, TMI. — retrucou Johnny. — Se vistam e desçam, a gente precisa organizar a bagunça. Vou falar com os meninos também.  
— Tudo bem, já vamos.

Johnny saiu do quarto sem falar muito mais e os dois garotos já estavam sentados na cama, ainda bastante sonolentos, com marca de baba no canto da boca e os cabelos parecendo ninhos. O clima era dúbio pelo silêncio constrangedor que também era confortável.  
Os dois tinham conversado, mas não estavam com a sensação que tinham se resolvido por completo. Uma coisa era entender que não havia problema em ficar com garotos mesmo depois de levantar a bandeira de dizer que só pegava meninas, outra coisa era misturar as coisas com seu melhor amigo. A relação deles realmente continuaria normal? Tudo bem que estavam pensando muito sobre uma ficada e que poderiam se chamar de emocionados, mas sempre acontece alguma paranóia, eles não se culpavam tanto por isso.  
Tomaram um banho rápido, cada um em sua vez, colocaram as roupas e organizaram suas coisas para descer e ver a bagunça que estava a casa. Os meninos que ainda estavam lá tomavam café na cozinha, mas felizmente ninguém fez nenhum comentário constrangedor, eles já estavam constrangidos o suficiente por terem descido juntos e muito provavelmente todos sabiam o que tinha acontecido no andar de cima.  
Realmente, eles sabiam que tinha rolado algo a mais, pelo menos imaginavam, porque depois que Hyuck foi atrás de Mark os dois não desceram mais, mas não sabiam exatamente o que, e o que denunciou foram as faces rubras. Cada um comeu um pouco de Kimchi, sentados lado a lado, anormalmente quietos, vez ou outra roubando um pedaço de carne do prato um do outro como sempre faziam. E a verdade é que todos os garotos ali estavam derrubados o suficiente para não falar nada.  
Já tinham muita coisa para fazer e Johnny foi legal o suficiente para dar-lhes, pelo menos, o café da manhã. De barriga cheia, cataram todo o lixo e limparam a bagunça deixada pelos cômodos, agradecendo de joelhos por ter sido só a parte térrea da casa naquele estado desastroso. Logo, um por um dos meninos foram embora, claramente esperando a alma voltar para o corpo.  
Se despediram brevemente, mais sendo agradecidos do que agradecendo ao rapaz mais alto e Johnny, como excelente leitor, foi perspicaz o suficiente para não comentar muito e apenas mandá-los conversar quando estivessem bem porque era nítido que também tinham sido pegos pela ressaca.  
Como a casa de DongHyuck era mais próxima, acabaram ficando por lá mesmo, já que o mais novo havia convidado Mark para entrar e o Lee achou que seria estranho recusar depois de tudo, além de que só estava procurando por uma boa cama para dormir e o quarto do amigo era perfeito para isso.  
Vieram o caminho praticamente todo apenas comentando do que mais tinham gostado na festa, mas era só mais uma, eles tinham ido à várias daquela e então não gerava deslumbre, ou talvez só tenham se perdido na bolha que criaram juntos depois do beijo e não prestaram atenção em muito mais. Mais tarde, falariam com Ten sobre os bafafás.

— O Jisung, o lendário perdedor, ganhou no truco, Mark. Você tem noção disso? E o Chenle apostou que isso ia acontecer!  
— Ele vai ficar insuportável. Nunca mais ele vai esquecer essa festa. — comentou, deitado na cama de DongHyuck, olhando para o teto. As cortinas estavam fechadas e o ambiente lembrava um pouco o mesmo que estavam há algumas horas. A diferença é que o quarto de Donghyuck parecia um galinheiro de tão bagunçado.  
— Pode ter certeza. E nem eu. — Falou a última frase quase num sussurro, esperando que Mark não o escutasse, mas estavam muito próximos e o silêncio que se seguiu apenas confirmou que o canadense tinha ouvido.  
— E aquela história de que dois melhores amigos podem se casar se não arranjarem ninguém até certa idade? — perguntou mais debochando do que falando sério e Hyuck era mestre em pegar suas ironias.  
— Você está me propondo em casamento indiretamente e está dizendo que eu vou ficar encalhado?  
— Se você for ler nas entrelinhas, sim, mas se disser que essas palavras saíram da minha boca não.  
— E se eu aceitar?  
— Ué, aí a gente vê no que dá daqui uns anos.  
— Você acha que vai continuar ficando com garotos também, Mark? — DongHyuck perguntou de uma forma mais séria, tentando não ser invasivo, mas ao mesmo tempo estando muito curioso.  
— Eu acho que não. Eu quis ficar com você. Talvez eu tenha querido isso há muito tempo, só não sabia.  
— Credo, você é muito boiola.  
— E eu vou fazer o que se eu tenho alma de romântico incurável?  
— Se for esse meu futuro marido, pode cancelar o casamento agora, eu sei o tanto que você fica grudento quando está apaixonado.   
— Com você eu não vou ficar, baby boy. — disse o maior já virando o corpo para abraçar o outro rapaz, que deu um sorrisinho de canto, a deixa para que Mark entendesse que ele faria algo.   
DongHyuck se aproximou como se fosse beijá-lo e Mark, todo bobo, caía todas as vezes, mas o passo seguinte lhe rendeu um ouvido ouvindo meio mal pelo resto da manhã.  
— _Oh, mãe! O Mark quer casar comigo!_ — gritou sem pena dos ouvidos do amigo.  
— Deus me livre, DongHyuck, pra que gritar assim? Avisa, pelo menos, desgraça. — disse Mark baixinho, sendo observado em puro divertimento pelo amigo.  
— Azar dele que tem dedo podre! — Ela respondeu da sala, causando indignação no filho e uma crise de riso com direito a muitos tapas do mais velho.  
— Eu aguento esse fardo! — Foi a vez do rapaz gritar de volta.  
— Pois muito que bem, se vire com essa cruz aí, não tem devolução. — Novamente a sra. Lee retrucou.

Os risos continuaram até que o sono voltou a bater e eles sabiam que não era certo resistir daquela forma. Estavam contentes pelas coisas terem se acertado na brincadeira, do jeito que gostavam, e conversaram mais um pouco sobre beber chá quando acordassem novamente. Estavam próximos demais e era um ciclo viciante se manter naquela proximidade, já estavam habituados a isso há mais tempo do que podiam contar e era estranho como era extremamente confortável.  
Antes que pudesse dormir de novo, os dois deram um selinho, como se fossem um casal de longa data, mas eles mal tinham começado e não estavam se importando muito com isso. Eles sabiam ser honestos um com o outro e a confiança desenvolvida ali não era algo que poderia ser quebrado por qualquer coisa.  
Não era exatamente um começo, mas também não era um final, eles estavam curtindo e isso era o que importava, estavam conscientes disso e era uma opinião mútua: ver até onde tudo aquilo ia dar, dentro dos próprios limites. Os dois amigos tinham plena noção que mesmo que não desse certo, mesmo que não tivessem nada e resolvessem continuar a pegar garotas como se nada tivesse acontecido, eles ainda tinham o respaldo mútuo e qualquer coisa, eles sempre poderiam jogar na conta da brotheragem.

**Author's Note:**

> um premio pros guerreiros que chegaram até aqui  
> muito obrigada por ler  
> bitocas de morango
> 
> *just for the record = só pra constar (em tradução livre e no contexto aqui é uma piadinha)


End file.
